The Taming Process
by AkatsukiWars
Summary: Secrets. They drove her crazy. Lies. They made her unstable. Insane. That's what she was. Who? Who was going to save her from herself? Especially since the Akatsuki are after her. Why? That was her only question.
1. Chapter 1

_Run. Run Sakura. Don't let them catch us._

She ran. Hard. Carefully. Trees were blurs and leaves scattered at the speed.

_They're gonna get us. Don't let them. Sakura, listen to me. I'm your only hope._

She flinched, but kept running. The pressure of the wind blowing in her face burned her eyes and pulled at her semi short hair.

_They're behind us!_

Strained, green eyes flew open as she froze. The wind stopped.

"No."

A pale face shook from side to side.

"No..."

Her own hands grasped her face as her head shook faster. Her body trembled.

_Why did you stop? They're right behind us. They got us now. It's your entire fault._

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura thrashed around, kicking trees and throwing her fist around as a complete deadly weapon. She couldn't comprehend on what she was doing. She couldn't focus on anything. Everything is the enemy.

"Itachi! This girl has gone out of control!"

A blue character jumped back, avoiding every blow nearing him, Samehade tempting to fall off of his back.

The other smaller character, revealed as Itachi, jumped a few feet back too.

"I have warned you that this girl is no longer sane. She is labeled as threatening, furthermore, exceedingly risky."

Sneering, Kisame placed a hand over the handle of his only sword as the thrashing adolescent dared to come closer.

Itachi took notice of this.

"However, she is to be unharmed."

A presence was sensed a little too close for their liking.

"Graaaaaaah! Get away from me!"

A broad tree branch snapped, but swooped down behind Kisame, causing him to flip toward the earth with a loud 'CRASH'. A number of trees followed behind.

Whilst that kept Kisame busy, Sakura had positioned her aim to target Itachi, who had also started to calculate her every move.

_Punch him. Kick him. Hurt him, Sakura. Hurt him for us._

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

The thrashing continued.

Punch.

Dodge.

Kick.

Dodge.

Another kick.

Deflect.

Sakura pulled out a kunai.

Swipe.

Dodge.

Swipe.

Dodge.

Itachi pulled out a kunai.

Swipe, swipe. Swipe.

Dodge, deflect. Deflect.

Irritating her to no end, Itachi continued to dodge and deflect. He refused to fight.

Swipe, swipe, kick, swipe.

Dodge, deflect…

Some how she had succeeded to kick him in the arm, winning a slice as well.

_Hurt him, Sakura. Hurt him more. Make him feel. Make him feel it all._

Her fist flew forward. Itachi quickly recovered from the first couple of hits, but was not prepared for this. Her chakra induced knuckles inched closer and closer to his jaw.

CRACK!

A bone had broken. Sakura fell to the ground, hissing in sheer pain. Her wrist was limp but supported with her other hand.

A still scowling Kisame had saved Itachi from his almost quick fate.

"Itachi… I think… I hate… that girl." The man had said in between gasps.

An eyebrow was just lifted. His cheek stung in response. Sakura's strike may not have reached its objective, but her chakra had created and almost-fatal burn to his face.

"Have you not remembered of what I had said? She was not to be harmed in any way, Kisame."

Small, round eyes flickered toward Sakura's direction. She was rolling around on the dirt, screaming in horror of her broken wrist. Kisame sneered again.

"Look at her. She so pathetic though. She can't be that important for this sort of mission."

"She is to be studied upon. We will be placing physical tests on her when we take her back."

The elder Uchiha glanced at Sakura. Sighing lightly, he traced his burn with one of his ring fingers.

"She will also go through a series of mental test when she is proven to be ready. She holds valuable data."

Itachi looked back at Kisame. Kisame looked at Itachi. It was quiet with the exception of Sakura's constant screaming and yelling. Her pleads of mercy. It continued over and over, repeating like a broken record. Sakura was a broken record.

_You're gonna die Sakura. You're gonna die alone. No one is going to help you. No one is ever going to want to. You are by yourself. You are not lo-_

"AhhhhhhhhhHHHHHAHHHHHHHH! SHUT UP! Leave me alone… please… just alone… I'm not… alone… no…"

(_!_!_)

Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk, threatening to split the wood in half.

"Hatake! Enough of this! We will find Sakura, but we can't exactly do anything at this moment!"

Kakashi took a step forward. He had no intentions to be intimidated right now.

"We can _search_ for her, at the least! She should be nearby still, so we still can get to her! Sakura could still be here if it weren't for you!"

"I already told you, Kakashi! I can't do _anything_ about it! It wasn't my decision! If it were, this issue would _never be brought upon_!"

The blonde had growled after her share of shouts. This was an extremely serious problem. Sakura had run pretty quickly from deep inside the Hokage's building. Now, the young woman was gone. With very important information.

Her headache was pounding with each thought.

"We… cannot, whatsoever, have Naruto hear of this. In fact, I should send ANBU to keep an eye on him."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, hoping to get more from this.

"You know as well as I do that he will go look for her himself. Ever since Sasuke left… you know where this is going. I cannot allow him to chase her when she could be very well into an unstable state of mind. If she… she…"

Tsunade's voice cracked a little. Tears gathered in her eyes. Her only student. Her daughter-like figure. She was gone. She can't do anything.

"If anything happens to her… I wouldn't have enough of me to take it. She's… so… important to me…"

Kakashi stayed silent. His eyes burned holes in the floorboards. Gloved fists were gripped into fists.

"And so, we should search for her immediately. If she's that important, she needs to be found."

Tears streaked Tsunade's face nonstop. Whimpers of sorrow and worry escaped her lips every now and then.

"What if we can't…?"

Her hands covered her mouth as she felt a rush of incredible pain reach her. She had to find Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N:**) Chapter two! Hopefully a better chapter, right? Heehee! R&R!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHPE OR FORM.**

* * *

**The Taming Process**

* * *

Everything was dark, or at least, not visible. With her eyes wide open, Sakura lied in one spot for a very long time. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, or hear, feel, and everything.

Her mind traveled throughout her conscious, focusing on previous voices. Words stung her like venom, every syllable left a bruise to her innocence. She had gone crazy, and so the voices repeated again and again. Two years, is that how long it has been? She hadn't seen anyone in two years…

* * *

_Dusty brown hair faced pink as Sakura sat on a cushion on the floor nearby. _

"_Ah, good afternoon, Ms. Haruno. I trust that you have been well?" A weak voice, though very well masculine, broke the thick silence. Sakura had nodded in response._

"_If I may, can I ask as of why I have been retrieved?" Out of curiosity, Sakura had asked._

_A well known false grin reached the man's face. "Well, very quick to the point, aren't you? I haven't even started to explain yet."_

_The female flushed a little at her own immaturity. She had just realized that she was rushing this a little. A tiny breath could be heard._

"_Well, Ms. Haruno, shall we begin? We should start with names, shouldn't we? Shall I call you Sakura or continue with Ms. Haruno?"_

_Sakura whispered a quick answer for her first name. "Just call me Sakura. And I should call you…?"_

_There was that smile again. "I am known as Danzou. As you can see, I shall be your speaker for the afternoon." Sakura nodded again, as a gesture of continuation. "As your rank of a Konoha ninja, you are a Chunin, am I correct?"_

"_That's correct." She was starting to inch toward the edge of irritation. This man was explaining things way too slow._

"_You are at the age of being eligible for a Jounin. And being the underling of one of the three Sannin, you are also close to being eligible for Hokage as well. Are you aware of this?"_

_This was the first Sakura had ever heard of this. She had never actually thought about being Hokage. She had always remember Naruto yelling that he was going to be the next Hokage, and not too soon after, Konohamaru became Naruto's rival. But her being Hokage? She didn't think she had the tolerance. "I was not aware, and so I apologize."_

_Danzou wearily chuckled. "There is nothing to apologize about, Sakura. It is not your duty to keep track of potential Hokages." Even though the smile remained on his lips, the look in his eye was suspicious. It was almost creepy. "But it would be suggested that you should… at least attempt. Consider this to be the time to take matters into your own hands."_

_The air had shifted. The seriousness within the room could be notice even by a normal civilian. Something in Sakura had started to scream and told her to get the heck out of there. She shifted with uneasiness. "Take matters in my own hands? Have you talked to Naruto about this? I'm sure he's willing to take on the bother of being Hokage. He has grown strong within these couple of years…" she trailed of into the thoughts of her best friend._

_The smile on Danzou's lips faded into a frown. His eyes darkened into a pit of dark. "That Uzumaki kid…" He looked dead into Sakura's eyes. "…is not made to be Hokage. We are best to keep watch of him, especially when he has all that power within him. He is dangerous, whether he appears as it or not. We all have already accepted that." He shifted within the dark, but Sakura hadn't noticed. Was it her, or was the room slowly becoming darker? "You, on the other hand, have great potential. You are a great shinobi, a student of Tsunade, who is in fact on of the great Sannin, an excellent medical nin, great physical power with precise chakra control, a woman with a great attitude for leadership, and a good deal more."_

_The pink haired woman started to feel very uncomfortable with her surroundings. The little voice screaming inside her quickly grew louder and painfully echoed in her head. _

'_Get us out of here, don't trust him! He's planning something bad, Sakura! He'll use us! Run! Run! Get out of here!'_

_She was half tempted to jump up and dash out like the voice had screamed at her about. The other half told her to stay seated, wait, and listen to this man. _

"_..And you are sure that I am able to do such a job as Hokage? Aren't you overlooking things quite a bit?" Sakura swallowed hard and stood up. "You talk as if I am going to be Hokage for sure, as if it were not my decision." She hardened her gaze. She was sure that something really strange was going on. "What are your plans for this sort of movement? Why are you included in this?"_

_His second chuckle wasn't as soothing as the first one. It was darker, less trustworthy. "Well, Sakura…" The room was suddenly pitch black. Small scuffing sound of shoes hitting the floor surrounded the two. Bodies of chakra flared in every direction. The female jumped into a defensive stance._

_That wasn't enough though. A second hadn't even passed when she was held back against a cold stone wall. A couple of ANBU Root were holding back her arms, while one or two help back her legs. Danzou had stood up by then. He gracefully walked over to her as one of his arms reached out._

_His hand was large enough to cover her forehead. The light padding of his fingertips had a good grip on her. He smiled a great big lie. "You will learn everything. Just relax and it won't be too painful." His fingers squeezed the sides and top of her forehead a little harder._

_Rushes of pain swiftly filled her neurons. Every inch of her was stiff under the pain. It built up more and more, centering in the back of her cranium. Memories of someone else filled her head. She screamed out of pain, misery, panic, and lastly, pity. Pity and regret ate away at her. _

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, and then completely regretted it when sunlight burned through. She lifted both hands to rub her eyes until she felt a familiar sharp pain shoot up and down one of her arms. That's right; she broke her wrist.

…When did she break her wrist? She had remembered it snapping for the reason that she had heard the loud cracking of the bone. Where was she when this happened? Oh, wait…

Where was she now?

She sat up, feeling all the little pains and tingles in her body pick up their pace. She whipped her head around her, taking in her new surroundings. Nothing, absolutely nothing was recognizable. Sakura was lying on a pile of cloth and blankets in a corner of a bright and almost empty room. The walls were a shade of gray, or off white, whatever. The floor was just some carpet covering a dirt covered ground. Everything was too simple.

Sakura refaced her broken limb, wondering why she hadn't fixed this before. She cradled it before having her other hand hovered over it with a familiar glow of green. Surprise hit her hard as she realized that her chakra was not balancing the way she concentrated on it to be. It was almost as if it was coming out in… blobs. Big, nasty blobs. What had she done?

The door swung open too suddenly, making Sakura jump.

"Yo, girl? You awake ye- oh. Never mind."

In the doorway, a tall, bulky man stood. Black and red clashed together on an infamous cloak that the man wore. Akatsuki, of course.

Kisame slowed his actions a bit after he witnessed the girl jump out of her skin. He would have laughed if it were anyone else. He honestly didn't like this girl a bit. Her hair was too bright, her clothes with too bright, her skin wasn't roughed up, and she was very arrogant when it came to fighting, whether she lost her mind at that moment or not. He mentally glared at the girl for it all.

"You're not dead are you?" Kisame asked in a sarcastic tone.

Sakura slowly shook her head no, not sure if she should respond to this man or not. He was from the Akatsuki, a terribly evil organization with horribly strong shinobi.

"You sure do put up a fight though. If I weren't there in time, you would have beaten the living-"

Kisame was pushed forward a little. Awkwardly, he tripped over his own foot in the process of already falling. His face hit the floor with a loud 'THUMP!' This also received a snort from Sakura's direction.

Now replacing Kisame in the doorway, Itachi stood; silent, deadly, observing, and careful. The burn on his face was highly visible. Most likely from a recent battle.

Sakura pondered about the fight Kisame was talking about. She had no idea of what he was talking about. She had no memory of fighting anyone within the last week or so. Of course, she hadn't forgotten the fact that she is now held captive. She wouldn't have just let them take her, so she had to have put up a fight some way or another.

"…" The pink haired woman moved a little before actually attempting to speak. "When… did I fight…? I don't… remember…" Her throat was sore already. She felt like she had been screaming the day before. She doesn't remember screaming either. Itachi blinked. Kisame just lifted himself off the ground with the weirdest look on his face.

Kisame pointed at Itachi. "You don't remember doing that?" Sakura flinched. She did that? "I did that?" The Uchiha twitched.

"Yep. You were thrashing around a whole lot. You had me trapped under some trees while-"

"Kisame." Itachi spoke up.

"-you went after Itachi. I was surprised to see that you had landed a couple of hits-"

"Kisame…" Itachi said a little louder.

"-even though you were psychotic and going berserk…"

Itachi sighed. He had almost face-palmed, but his cold demeanor would allow it. He'll just let Kisame deal with the consequences instead.

Sakura froze. She was going berserk? Her palms sweated at the thought. Was she… insane? And she didn't know about it?

_Sakura. You hurt that man. You burned his flesh with your own chakra. You sliced through his arm, and it was all because of me._

That voice struck her deep. She didn't like that voice. Her body started to shake violently. She grabbed at her own forehead. "W-what…? No…"

_Yes. You did. You hurt him. You put pain on him. _

Memories shot through her head, quicker than quick. Some of the people were familiar, some of them not. Pain shot through her skull like a razor to the skin, only on the inside. Both Kisame and Itachi eyed the girl when she spoke to herself.

"No… no…no! S-stop!" Sakura rocked her head back and forth. Kisame sucked in a breath of hope that she wasn't going crazy again. He really needed to tear something up right now, and she's a main source of excitement. Even if she isn't supposed to be harmed in any way whatsoever.

And then she jumped up, her eyes covered by the bangs of her hair. She was still shivering quite a bit, but it didn't really affect her much as she staggered forward. An aura of mystery surrounded her and filled the room. Her fist glow a bright blue: chakra.

"Stop it. Get _away_ from me. Get the _hell_ away from me!"

She ran forward with eye soring speed.

* * *

(**A/N:**) Sakura's a little crazy, don't you think? ^_^''' R&R!


End file.
